Gloyd's world of pranks
by Agent BM
Summary: Just a story showing some of Gloyd's pranks to the racers of sugar rush. First chapter: The soda machine. I don't own any of the oc's in this story they belong to their respective owners. If you have any ideas for pranks just let me know and i'll give you credit for the prank.
1. Chapter 1

**Gloyd's world of pranks**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph, the prank ideas are mine. The oc's i use belong to their respective owners**

Everyone in sugar rush knows Gloyd Orangeboar, he's known for his pranks that he does on racers. Now for the first time ever we've captured his pranks on cleverly hidden cameras for you to see. For this chapter what happens when Gloyd sets up a fake soda machine in town in front of a grocery store? And what will happen to the racers when they try to get a cold drink on this hot day? Let's find out

(Cut to soda machine, first Victim, Ron cinnadon)

Ron inserted a coin into the machine and asked for a Dr. Pepper. Gloyd's hand came out of the slot on the bottom holding the soda. When Ron tried to grab it Gloyd stuck his hand back in

"Hey come on it's hot" said Ron

Gloyd stuck his hand out and stuck it back in. Ron kicked the machine

"I gave you the money NOW GIVE ME MY SODA YOU MONSTER!" shouted Ron angrily

The dr. Pepper shot out of the machine and hit Ron in the face which caused him to fall down

"Haha, very funny machine, i got my soda now" said Ron

Ron opened the bottle and he was sprayed by the soda

"I hate this machine" said Ron before kicking the machine.

In return another soda shot out and hit ron in the nuts which caused him to squeal in pain

(Victim 2, Vanellope and Spike)

Vanellope was walking her dog and she was hot. She saw the soda machine and inserted a coin inside

"I think i'll have a coke" said Vanellope

She pushed a button and waited for her soda, but instead of a soda, a hose came out of the bottom that sucked Vanellope's hoodie off her body

"Hey what's the big idea?" asked Vanellope

The hose sucked her watch off

"HEY STOP IT, THOSE ARE MINE!" shouted Vanellope

Spike angrily barked at the machine. The Hose sucked Spike into the machine. Vanellope tried to save her dog but the hose was to strong and it sucked him in

"Spike, OK YOU DAMN MACHINE, STOP STEALING MY STUFF, AND GIVE ME BACK MY THINGS" shouted Vanellope

The hose came out again and sucked her skirt off. Before the hose could go back in Vanellope grabbed it

"Give me my stuff back NOW!" said Vanellope angrily

An even bigger hose came out and sucked Vanellope into the machine. The machine started to shake and 3 bottles dropped out of the machine and towards the ground, 1 containing spike, he 2nd containing Vanellope, and the 3rd containing all her clothes. Spike whimpered because he was uncomfortable in the bottle

"Hang on spike we'll get out of this, i hope" said Vanellope

Candlehead walked up to the machine and saw the 3 bottles

"Hey Vanellope, spike, chillin out?" asked Candlehead

"Candlehead i'll give you a twenty dollars in gold coins if you get us out of here" said Vanellope

"Deal, now this may hurt" said Candlehead

She picked up Vanellope and spikes bottles and smashed them against the machine. Vanellope grabbed the last bottle, smashed it, and collected her clothes

"My fee" said Candlehead

"Can i get changed first?" asked Vanellope

"How'd you 2 fit inside those tiny bottles anyway?" asked Candlehead

"You don't wanna know" said Vanellope

(Rancis)

Rancis was ordering a Mountain Dew from the machine.

"Hey buddy, you want a pie with your soda?" asked gloyd inside the machine

"Would I? Yeah i'll take a pie" said Rancis

A door opened and a pie was thrown at his face

"I got that coming" said Rancis

(Herschel Nougatson)

Herschel ordered a pepsi from the machine but got a can of coke instead

"Very funny, let's try this again" said Herschel as he put another coin in the machine

He pushed a button and got a bottle of coke

"Come on, I want my Pepsi" said Herschel angrily

A 2 liter bottle of coke came out of the slot

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, I DON'T EVEN LIKE COKE" shouted Herschel angrily at the machine

A hose came out of the slot and sprayed Herschel with Coke

(Taffyta)

"What do i want, i'll take a coke" said Taffyta

The machine hit her in the face with a bottle of coke

"Very funny soda machine, i still got a free coke" said Taffyta

Taffyta drank the soda but when she did her stomach started grumbling in a bad way

"This isn't coke" said Taffyta sickly

She ran to a bush and puked while Gloyd laughed silently in the machine

"Who's next?" asked Gloyd quietly

(Candlehead)

"Lets see i want a mountain dew" said Candlehead

Gloyd stuck his hand out of the slot with a bottle

"No on second thought i'll have a Coke" said Candlehead

Gloyd took out a coke

"No i don't want coke, i'll have an orange soda" said Candlehead

Gloyd was getting annoyed. He took an orange soda and stuck his hand out of the slot

"No i'll have-

"Will you make up your mind already?" asked Gloyd annoyed

"On second thought i'm not thirsty, thanks anyway gloyd" said Candlehead

"How'd you know i was in here?" asked Gloyd

"I guessed" said Candlehead

Gloyd banged his head inside the machine

**I think that's enough for this chapter. Please review. Oh and before i forget i need to tell you this, i need prank ideas for this story if i'm gonna keep it going, if you have any ideas, let me know and i might use it in the story. I'll even give you credit for the prank**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Prank idea goes to captain Alaska. Any oc's mentioned are not mine, they belong to their owners**

**(Prank 2: Surprise gum)**

"Free gum samples on me" shouted Gloyd

Jubileena walked up to gloyd

"I'll take one" said Jubi

Gloyd gave her a piece and she ate it

"This is the first gum you can actually swallow" said Gloyd

"Really?" asked Jubi before swalling the gum

Jubi felt something burning in her mouth

"Oh my god OH MY GOD MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE" shouted Jubi

Gloyd laughed while Jubi ran away with her burning mouth

(Taffyta)

Taffyta ate the gum

"Wow, my head feels all-

Taffyta's head exploded

"Who's next?" asked Gloyd

(Vanellope)

Vanellope ate a piece of gum

"What flavor is it?" asked Vanellope

"Teddy graham flavored" said Gloyd

Vanellope quickly spit what was left in her mouth out but not quick enough, her neck started to itch

"I'm sorry, aren't you allergic to those?" asked Gloyd

"YEAH I'M ALLERGIC TO THEM!" shouted Vanellope angrily "I need to get home and put some relief cream on my body"

Vanellope got in her kart and drove off home

(Rancis)

"This isn't a prank right?" asked Rancis

"No of course not, try it, this bubblegum will blow you away" said Gloyd

Rancis chewed his gum and blew a big bubble that lifted him off the ground and he couldn't let his mouth go of the balloon

"Gloyd help me" said Rancis as he floated higher and towards the castle

"Sorry, can't hear ya" said Gloyd

(Adorabeezle)

Gloyd offered her a mint flavored gum. She chewed it and her body turned Red White and Blue. Adorabeezle stared at her body in shock

"What did you do to me?" asked Adorabeezle scared

"Just a prank that's all" said Gloyd

Adorabeezle ran away screaming

(Honey Potts)

Honey chewed her piece of honey flavored gum. After swallowing she grew wings and black and yellow stripes over over her body

"What's happening to me? I'm a freak" shouted Honey scared

"I thought you liked bees?" asked Gloyd

Honey screamed and flew away

(Candlehead)

Candlehead ate a piece of gum and she turned into a giant talking candle

"Yay i'm a candle, give me another" said Candlehead

Gloyd gave her another piece and she turned into a bunny

"Cool i'm a bunny" said Candlehead

Candlehead ate another piece and turned into a walking cake

"Ok you've had enough this prank isn't even funny anymore" said Gloyd angrily

"Give me more of the magic gum" said Candlehead angrily

Gloyd ran away with the cake candlehead following him

"I WANT MORE MAGIC GUM!" shouted Candlehead

**(Prank 3: Cherry bomb candles) **

**This prank goes to Vanilla butter 88, hope you enjoy**

Gloyd came into Vanellope's dining room with a big birthday cake with cherry bombs hidden in the cake as candles

"Happy birthday ms. President" said Gloyd

"Thanks pumpkin head" said Vanellope

Gloyd lit the candle bombs

"Make a wish" said Gloyd

Vanellope closed her eyes and blew the candles, but they didn't go out

"What the?"

Vanellope noticed the fuses shrinking

"Cherry bo-

The cake exploded and covered Vanellope and all the racers with cake

"Happy birthday Vanellope from Sugar rush's best prankster" said Gloyd laughing

All the racers looked at him angrily

"I really hate you" said Vanellope angrily


End file.
